Fallout: Ghost Squad
by Red Lion Leo
Summary: A year has passed since the destruction of the Enclave/ The Courier taking over the Hoover Dam. When the Brotherhood of Steel in the East Radio to the West for assisstance, Ghost Squads leader Ace is faced with tough decisions as many complications errupt from the Brotherhood Outcasts to the Super Mutants. Will he be able to do whats right? Or will the pressure crush everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Meeting of the minds

***Lucky 38 Casino Floor***

Inside of the esteemed Lucky 38 of New Vegas was another business meeting. At the round table sat three men, but they were far than just men. Elder McNamera sat across what looked to be a regular NCR veteran ranger. Behind the elder to both sides were two Brotherhood of Steel paladins each weilding Gatling lasers. The Courier in a flashy white suit sat elbows on the table one hand folded over a fist right in front of his chin, three securitrons behind him intimidating soldier faces on their screens; Yes Man was directly to the right of him bright smile still flashing. Both men were looking directly at the third who was leaned back one arm resting on the table.

"So essentially Mr. Falcon we manage to get these guys up to the Capitol Wasteland, let them do their business and we get them back safely." The words came out a deep smooth wave from the Ranger who was looking at the the Courier, Mr. Falcon and motioning towards the respectable Elder with his left arm to which McNamera noticed the Pip-Boy that was located on said arm.

"You are correct Ace, escort them and keep them protected, limit the casualties, and Elder McNameras safety is Ghost Squads main priority. Get the Job done right and you will recieve a good 10,000 caps per person." the soft, powerful voice of Mr. Falcon looked at Ace who nodded back. Mr. Falcon then turned his attention to Elder McNamera and said, "Ghost Squad is the finest team assembled in the Mojave Wasteland and most likely the world. Stay out of the way of these guys unless told otherwise. You and your Brotherhood will have to overlook any prejudice against outsiders and you will follow this mans orders." Elder McNamera scowled but nodded in agreement. Mr. Falcons attention went back to both men. "With the Boomers B-29 it is projected to only take 3 hours to reach the Capitol Wasteland. There will be three seperate trips running up and back from Nellis Air Force base to the Capitol Wastelands Adams Air Force Base. Both of you will give the two boomer pilots utmost respect. For the first trip, Ace you are cleared to take 3 of your Squad and on the next two you will take 2 at a time. McNamera, for the first trip you are cleared to take 6 of your brothers and on the next two you will take 7. Radio in to the New Vegas Broadcasting tower when you are ready for withdrawel. Prepare for departure from Nellis at 1:00 P.M. Both of you are dismissed."

All three of the men stood up and Elder McNamera got a good look at Ace. He was wearing NCR Veteran Ranger Combat Armor with With a tactical bag around his waist, straps hidden behind the brown duster coat but pockets were visible. He had two holsters one on each side of his body barely showing the two ranger sequoias he had under the duster coat. He also noticed the Rifle on his back it was black and had a scope, with a silencer on the end. An infilitrator, McNamera had never seen one in person before. On his left arm he had a Pip-Boy 3000, and a ballistic fist on his right hand. on his Ranger Combat Helmet The word Ace was carved on the right side and on the left it said Ghosts. He also noticed that Ace was walking towards him. Ace took off his helmet and set it on the table as he walked towards the Elder. His bronze skin was almost shining in the well lit casino black hair that was swooped over to the right and was a little wavy flowed from him as he took the helmet off. The Paladin to McNameras right looked over to the one on the left, "You really think pretty boy here is as good as the Courier says he is?" The paladin whispered.

"It will be a pleasure working with you and your brothers Elder McNamera." Ace reached out his hand for a hand shake. He had a warm smile and his light brown eyes had a gentle demanor to them. Elder McNamera took his hand in a firm handshake looking up at the boy who standing at 6'1 had a good 2 inches on him."Likewise Ace."

Mr. Falcon watched in interest.

"Yes Man, Prepare my belongings I plan on visiting the Thorn Tonight."

* * *

Hello there, I am your host Red Lion Leo! Within this story will be plenty of everything! and let me tell ya Its going to be a wild ride. Ghost squad is a bunch of OC's but rest assured while Ace is the main character there will be plenty of action from others! From Fawkes to the Enclave remnants in the Capitol Wasteland there will be plenty from the characters of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. SO STAY TUNED! in the next chapter we are introduced to the rest of Ghost Squad.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Briefing

_**10 Minutes after the meeting**_

***Lucky 38 Presidential Suite"**

Ace walked out of the elevator, took a right and entered the dining room and saw that his squad was in the middle of an intense game of poker. He looked over all of his squad one by one as they played on, at the end closest to him on the left side was his closest friend:

Keenan Richardson A.K.A. Wildcard was sitting upright elbows leaning on the table while keeping a straight poker face. 6'3, 195, Pretty handsome, straight dirty blonde hair swooped to the left, blue eyes, creamy white skin, skinny build though has some muscle definition. The Ranger combat armor was a little bit loose on him. He has 2 inches on Ace making him the tallest in the group. He is the jack of all trades; recon, medical, heavy weapons you name it he could do it.

"All in" the softer passive voice came from Keenan as he pushed his chips in and as everyone set their cards down they all groaned. Keenan's face went bright and he pulled everyone's chips into his arms. _The man always had uncanny luck_ Ace thought to himself.

"You lucky sonovagun! You always win!" This voice even higher than Keenan's came from the biggest guy in the room who was standing beside Keenan slamming his fist on the table: Aaron Smithson A.K.A. Joker. 5'9, 265, Rugged handsome, Short black hair with a full beard and goatee, dark brown eyes, tan skin, stocky muscular buff build. He looked like he was about to bust through his ranger combat armor. He is the heavy weapons and explosives expert. He enjoyed blowing stuff up.

A Lot...

"Don't break the brand new table Bigfoot. We all lost a bunch of caps there." An almost nerdy kind of voice spoke. This voice came from the guy next to Aaron, Grady Waters A.K.A. King who was smirking at the large man next to him, while Aaron glared daggers back. 6'0, 180, Pretty handsome, Smooth wave dark brown hair, blue eyes, creamy white skin, really slim figure but he is pretty ripped. His ranger combat armor fit him pretty normal. He is the assault and hand-to-hand combat specialist. Though skinny he could fight like a mad man. The only one that could actually beat him in a fistfight was Ace, and if Ace did win it would be barely. Ace decided it was time to intervene before anything happens. That is until someone else did before him.

"Hey calm it down you two, if y'all fight here you'll make a mess, and Aaron I don't want to waste a stimpak on you." This voice came from the girl sitting on the end closest to Ace on the right side staring at Grady and Aaron with an annoyed look. Taylor Ryder, A.K.A. Hearts. 5'6, 125, Very beautiful, Straight red hair below her shoulders, some freckles, dark brown eyes, creamy white skin, has a more petite build but still pretty curvey. Her ranger combat armor fit just right on her. She was one feisty red head and the smallest member of the Ghosts. She is the medic as well as the communications and tech expert.

No time was wasted before laughter busted out across the room except for Aaron who had his arms crossed, pouty face, finally sitting down. As it died down the girl next to Taylor glanced over at Ace, "Well look who is finally back! The Leo Lionhart has graced us with his presence guys!"

That's right Aces real name is Leo Lionhart the leader of this whole group, also the second most famous man in the mojave behind Jake Falcon the Courier. "C'mon Hayley you know I've been busy lately" was his reply as he sat down at the foot of the table.

Hayley Daniels A.K.A. Queen was the girl that acknowledged Leo with her big smile. 5'8, 135, Extremely beautiful, Dirty blonde hair that is wavy and a little bit below the shoulders, Green eyes, white but tan tinted, very voluptuous, curvy body type. You could faintly see her figure within the combat armor. She was the playful girl of the group. But in the serious note she is the marksman and recon specialist and no one could do that job better than her. One of her favorite hobbies is of course teasing her leader in various ways.

"You got a mission for us yet Leo, it's been a while since we've seen some real action. I'm kind of tempted to go take out some fiends seen around Camp Mccaran." This serious voice came from the guy sitting at the far end of the table next to Hayley. He was leaned in looking at Leo arms resting on the table.

Preston Graham A.K.A. Jack. 5'10, 190, Pretty handsome, Straight light brown hair swooped to the left with a chinstrap beard, light brown eyes, white but tan tinted, and kind of muscular build. His ranger combat armor looked normal on him. He is the special ops guy. He is very deadly and efficient. Also reserved in speech but extremely blunt with the truth. Keenan May be Leo's closest friend. But Preston was the person Leo trusts the most.

Leo looked around at everyone at the table. "Actually ladies and gentleman we do have a mission and the pay is great if we do the job right."

This caught everyone's attention, it had been a whole week since their last job and they spent nearly all of the caps buying a nice new dining table for the suite, as well as the nuka cola machine they put in the corner. "How much money we talkin?" Aaron was the first to ask a question. Leo looked at him "10,000 caps per person which is a whopping 70,000 total. But don't get too exited yet. You see Mr. Falcon our client has us protecting the Brotherhood of Steel. In a place far away from here. First off there will be 20 Paladins going along with Elder McNamera. For every Paladin that dies we lose 500 caps per person totaling to 3,500 total. If McNamera dies we lose 5,000 per person for 35,000 total. Elder McNamera's safety is top priority."

"So all we gotta do is protect the tin cans and their leader and we get enough caps to remodel the whole entire suite, as well as plenty to spare; after all we are already well on our feet." Grady said his chin resting on his fist.

"Yea that's right man, but don't call them tin cans while were working with them, we will be spending quite some time with them while they do business in the East." Leo replied back chuckling a little bit.

"Earlier you said we would be taking them to a place far away from here and you mention the East, where exactly are we going and how long is it going to take to get there?" Keenan was leaned back in his chair a huge pile of poker chips stacked in front of him

"We will be riding in the Boomers B-29 bomber to the Capitol wasteland far east. It will be a 3 hour flight and there will be 3 separate flights. We are to report to Nellis ready to leave by one tommorow. The first flight Keenan and Preston are with me." Leo had his arms on the table leaning forward and was about to continue when Hayley spoke up.

"Awh but Leo I want to ride with you so we can cuddle for the flight!" Hayley batted her eyes at him

Leo turned a little red but he remained collected "Hayley I have the seats arranged already besides only three of us can be on the first flight you'll have to cuddle with Taylor"

Everyone began to stifle a laugh it was always entertaining when Hayley would hit on Leo.

"Four can fit if I sit In your lap!" Hayley leaned forward hands clasping her cheeks like an adoring Yandere. (bonus points if you know what that is).

"No! And that is final! You are assigned to sit with Taylor on the second flight. Aaron, Grady you two are to be third flight." Leo finished, while Hayley gave him a smug smile. Everyone stared in wonder of her, no one else could get the leader of ghost squad so flustered except for her. Finally:

"So I gotta ride next to string bean?" Aaron said while pointing at Grady.

"Great! And I've got to share a plane with fat albert!" Grady leaned back and smirked at Aaron.

"Why I oughta!" Aaron raised up a fist and he put it right back down as Taylor grabbed both of them by the ear and yelled,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO!?"

"Im Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Aaron and Grady yelled in unison.

Leo sweat dropped and then he stood up, everyone calmed down and stood up as well. "Well it's late and Im about to hit the bed, Report to the casino floor by 11:00 Geared up. Goodnight all of you rest easy the job starting tommorow will not be easy, I hear the Capitol wasteland is pretty crazy. Taylor make sure Grady, and Aaron don't kill each other. Preston, Keenan don't leave the building tonight I know you two wanted to go to Gommorah tonight to go beat up those thugs that were talking crap but that'll have to wait until we get back. Ghost Squad, Ace out." Leo saluted the squad with a smile.

"King out." Grady saluted eyeing Aaron down.

"Joker Out!l" Aaron screamed in Grady's face while saluting.

"Jack...out." Preston saluted with a disappointed look on his face, he really wanted to whoop some tail tonight.

"Hearts out." Taylor saluted while she glared at Aaron and Grady who were glaring at each other.

"Wildcard out." Keenan saluted looking Leo in the eye.

"Queen out!" Hayley saluted while giving Leo a wink.

Leo walked out of the dining room and into the master bedroom "make sure you get those cards cleaned up!" He yelled as he was leaving.

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

Leo rolled over in his bed he was in some shorts with two blankets over him._ It's been a day_ he thought to himself _time for some nice, peaceful sleep._ That's when he felt something hop on the bed and straddle his waist in the pitch black of his room. Leo quickly threw his weight and reversed the position, he was on top with the combat knife he keeps under his pillow at his assailants throat.

"Oh my Leo your so bold!" The voice was seductive and sounded exited.

"Hayley what are you doing in my room!?" Leo took the combat knife from her throat and kept his voice low so that none of the other guys would come in and see this predicament: A shirtless Leo pinning Hayley down on his bed.

"I just wanted to sleep in the big bed with you before we go off on the scary mission. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares!" Hayley had a playful voice on. As she traced her finger on his defined chest.

"You managed to get in here without me even noticing!" Leo sighed what else could expect from the stealthiest human possibly in the world. "Well you need to leave get out of my room!"

Hayley grabbed his arm and gave it a little squeeze.

Leo sighed again. He knew that she did suffer from night terrors. At 20 years old she is the youngest member of Ghost Squad but as the recon scout she has seen more messed up stuff than any other human should. The night terrors began two months ago after she was held hostage for a whole day in vault 3 by motor runner and his gang of fiends. Leo and all the other guys had a turn with motor runner, letting Hayley kill him in the end as he was barely alive by the end of the beatings. When they brought her back she couldn't sleep for two days so Leo and Taylor stayed up with her. By the third day she fell asleep but then she woke up screaming and crying. Mr. Falcon even came to check up on her as he heard her from the penthouse. Any time she has them now she wakes Taylor up or Leo and they sit up with her.

"Fine, but don't make this a habit." Leo conceded as he got off of her and rolled to the right side of the bed.

"Really!?" Hayley sounded surprised as she sat up

"Yes now go to sleep." Leo replied head buried in his pillow.

Hayley got under the covers and laid on the left side. "Goodnight Leo..."

Leo noticed her voice sounded normal and...happy. "Goodnight Hayley."

* * *

Well that is the Ghost Squad guys! I hope your enjoying it all so far!


End file.
